Let Out The Curse AkaKuro's Version
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Hidup menjadi buronan hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun bukan masalah baginya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia menginginkan kehidupan untuk makhluk lemah dalam gendongannnya. "Nyawamu berada dalam genggamanku, takdirmu adalah kehendakku, dan hidupmu… adalah bagian dari nyawaku". Bad Summary. Vamfic.


Dua pasang iris berbeda warna saling menatap dalam diam. Membiarkan hembusan angin lembut menjadi satu-satunya harmoni. Jangan sebut suara hembusan napas. Karena meskipun dada mereka terlihat naik-turun, namun tak ada oksigen yang masuk ataupun karbondioksida yang keluar. Anggap saja sebagai formalitas agar memberi kesan 'sama'.

Iris yang berwarna merah memutus kontak lebih dulu. Kilatan merah tajam terlihat ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan. Menjadikan cipratan darah hitam di tanah sebagai objek baru sorotannya.

"Kaku seperti biasanya."

"Cih. Tutup mulutmu!"

"Wah, wah. Selain kaku, kata-katamu juga tajam dan kasar." Yang memiliki iris terang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah prihatin atau mengolok. "Aku penasaran dengan isi kepalamu. Apakah yang kau pikirkan sama dengan yang kau ucapkan. Tapi sayangnya.." Dia berjalan mundur, menjadikan pohon sakura sebagai sandarannnya. "...Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu sama sekali. Padahal kita berdua 'sama'." Dia terkikik geli, seakan menertawakan hal yang lucu. "Ppffhh.. Sepertinya tidak. Kau menduduki kasta yang lebih tinggi namun terkut-"

_Sret._

Sayatan memanjang di sekitar perut dan pipi menghentikan ucapannya. Meringis sakit, dia menutupi luka di perutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan katakan tujuanmu sebelum aku menebas lehermu."

"Ha'i, ha'i, tuan tidak sabaran.." Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. Namun ia memilih mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tepat pukul 1 dini hari. Arah jam 10, 7 kilometer dari sini." Matanya berkilat jenaka "Ada _hadiah kecil_ yang menantimu."

Iris yang lebih merah menyipit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lord-sama memerintahkanku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini padamu. Sungguh misi yang membosankan.." Dia memasang wajah frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Lord-sama. Jelas-jelas kau itu seorang pembelot. Buronan kelas atas, VVVVIP mungkin. Harga kepalamu bahkan setara dengan harta 7 turunan." Dia mengangkat tangannya, menatap telapak tangan yang berlumuran darah. "Tapi Lord-sama tetap memberikanmu _hadiah_. Haahhh.. Menjijikkan."

"Hadiah?"

"Uumm.. Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa kau _makan_?"

_Syut!_

_Sret! Sret!_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

"KEPARAT!" Yang memiliki iris terang berteriak. Tubuhnya kini dipenuhi luka cakaran yang cukup dalam. Sial! Dia lengah. Gerakan dia yang memiliki iris merah sangat cepat dan gesit. Menyerang ketika matanya berkedip dan berhenti ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, dengan menorehkan luka serius di tubuh lawan. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat kastanya.

Asap tipis menguar dari tubuhnya. Meringis sakit, dia lalu berbalik. Mendongakkan kepala, menatap si pelaku yang berdiri di dahan pohon membelakanginya.

"Ternyata bukan sekedar rumor.." Yang memiliki iris terang terlihat mencemooh. Memandang jari-jari tangan yang dimiliki sang iris merah. "...Kalau kau tak bisa men—ARRRGGHHHH!"

"Maaf jika kau tak bisa beregenerasi lagi." Yang memiliki iris merah menoleh. Menatap yang memiliki iris terang.

"BRENG—UHUKKH..!" Cairan merah kehitaman mengalir dari mulut dan hidung yang memiliki iris terang. Luka yang semula hanya berupa cakaran dan sayatan kini melebar, melelehkan daging, urat dan kulit. Menampakkan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Dan.. Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Iris yang merah berkilat tajam. Menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat ke sepasang iris terang. Lalu..

"ARRGGHHH! T-TERKUTUK KAU! S—!"

_Kraak_

"ARRGGHHHH!"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu."

Api abadi berwarna hitam membakar seonggok tubuh bersimbah darah. Bau gosong daging bercampur asam tercium menyengat. Tak ada ampun. Api itu akan membakar hingga habis tanpa meninggalkan abu sebagai jejak. Rintihan lemah terdengar. Memohon belas kasih dari yang memiliki iris merah.

Yang memiliki iris merah berdecih pelan. "Menjijikkan.."

Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan tersiksa dari yang memiliki iris terang, dia melompat turun. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Berjalan menjauh, atau mendatangi. Mempertimbangkan resiko yang akan ia hadapi. Apakah menguntungkan atau merugikan. Mengingat statusnya yang merupakan buronan kelas atas, bukan tidak mungkin ini hanya bagian dari rencana penangkapannya, dengan kata lain_ jebakan. _Tapi, _lari_ juga bukan kebiasaannya. Undangan ini di tujukan padanya. Rasanya sedikit tidak sopan jika mengabaikan undangan dengan _hadiah kecil _dari Yang Terhormat.

"Baiklah, Lord-sama. Kita lihat apa _hadiah kecil_-mu itu."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 00:29, di kediaman keluarga Kuroko<em>

Rumah yang biasanya terlihat sepi kini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Lampu-lampu di setiap ruangan dinyalakan. Penjagaan semakin diperketat— terutama di sekitar kamar dengan pintu bercat hijau muda yang tertutup rapat—dilihat dari banyaknya pria berpostur tinggi tegap dengan setelan kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam serta celana kain yang senada dengan warna jas. Jangan lupakan pistol yang tersimpan rapih di balik jas. Siap menembak mati penyusup yang berani masuk.

Beberapa maid terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar kamar. Membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk proses persalinan. Semuanya terlihat sibuk, menyambut lahirnya anak pertama sang Tuan.

Kuroko Teishiro —selaku kepala keluarga Kuroko— terlihat resah. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar, memanjatkan do'a pengharapan dengan suara pelan. Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi pelipis dan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Getaran di saku celana membuat sang kepala keluarga tersentak. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, dikeluarkannya benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang dari saku celana—mengangkat panggilan yang masuk .

"Halo..

"_Tuan.. Mereka __datang__.."_

_Deg!_

Mencoba menormalkan detak jantung yang mendadak berdetak di luar bataas normal, Tuan Teishiro tanpa sadar mencengkram erat ponselnya "Jangan biarkan mereka masuk sebelum aku perintahkan!"

"_Tapi Tu—"_

"LAKUKAN CARA APAPUN!"

_Tuut! Tuut! Tuut!_

Memutus sambungan telpon secara sepihak, Tuan Teishiro mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Maid dan bodyguard yang berjaga di sekitar hanya bisa memandang bingung. Ingin bertanya, namun enggan. Melihat kondisi sang Tuan yang terlihat kacau.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita berseragam putih dengan baskom kosong di tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Tuan Teishiro refleks bertanya. Memandang sang dokter kandungan dengan khawatir.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, Tuan. Tapi mungkin proses bersalin akan memakan waktu sedikit lama. Belum waktunya untuk bayi keluar, tapi istri anda bersikeras untuk mengeluarkannya sekarang. Kami sudah memberikan pil perangsang mual pada Nyonya Kuroko, namun bayinya tetap sulit keluar..."

Tanpa sadar, orang-orang yang berada di sana menahan napas.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan operasi caesar."

Dokter muda itu menyerahkan baskom kosong pada maid yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya. "Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan madu."

"Eh.. B-baik"

"Madu murni" Sang dokter sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika melihat maid yang berjalan menjauh.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko Teishiro "Jadi, Tuan.. Kami menunggu ijin dari anda.." Dokter itu bergumam lirih, namun masih bisa didengar Teishiro "..Nyonya Kuroko sudah menyetujuinya.."

Sang kepala keluarga memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas berkali-kali. Terlihat jelas beban yang sedang ditanggungnya. Operasi Caesar terlalu beresiko. Baik untuk keselamatan anaknya maupun istrinya. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa.

Kembali menghela napas perlahan. Membuka kedua matanya. Mencoba berjudi dengan takdir. "Lakukan apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anakku."

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada atasannya "Terima kasih Tuan, kami ak—"

_Braaak!_

"Dokter! Bayinya sudah keluar. I-ini diluar perkiraan. Nyonya melahirkan tanpa melakukan dorongan!"

_Sunyi_

"B-bayinya keluar begitu saja. S-saya tidak mengerti… B-bayinya..B-bayinya.."

_Panik _

"Ada apa dengan bayinya?"

"Dia tidak menangis sama sekali.. d-dan...d-dan.."

"Daannn?"

"K-kulitnya sangat p-pucat.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Seperti… V-vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Let Out The Curse__"_

_Kuroko No Basuke__ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Let Out The Curse__ © Kii-Ken_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life_

_Rated : M_

_Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Warning : AU, OOC,__ OC(maybe),__ Typo(s),__ Vamfic, kata-kata kasar,__ tidak sesuai EYD, _

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Bulan terhalangi oleh kabut tebal. Rumah yang semula terang benderang dan ramai kini menjadi gelap. Bau amis darah tercium dari setiap sudut ruangan. Mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan ditemukan tergeletak di lantai, sebagiannya lagi tertancap di dinding hingga yang menggantung di langit-langit rumah.<p>

Tak ada satu pun makhluk bernapas yang ditemukan tengah berkeliaran. Bahkan hewan kecil macam cicak atau yang berisik macam katak pun tak terlihat hendak menampakkan diri. Hanya sayu-sayup suara burung gagak yang terdengar bersahutan dengan burung hantu.

Yang memiliki iris merah memandang datar rumah di depannya. Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Baginya, ini hanya sebagian kecil dari hal yang sering ia lihat.

Pintu gerbang yang rusak sempat ia lirik. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jejak hitam membentuk telapak tangan tercetak jelas pada besi berlapis perak. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mencium bau tak asing yang mendekat. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat beberapa sosok berjalan dari arah rumah.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa bertemu dengan anda, Damned-sama.." Yang berjalan paling depan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, memberikan penghormatan. Lalu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Kau berkata seolah telah mengenalku." Yang memiliki iris gelap mendelik tak suka "Sangat mengganggu."

Pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Melemparkan pandangan mencemooh pada yang memiliki iris merah. "Mencari _hadiah kecil, _eoh?"

"Mungkin."

"Hahaha.. Anda terlambat, Damned-sama. Kami sudah selesai bersenang-senang. Tapi jika anda mau, kami bisa menemani anda memakan _makanan_ _sisa_."

Yang memiliki iris merah menyeringai samar. "Terima kasih, tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kalian yang memakannya."

Sang lawan bicara mengepalkan tangannya kesal "Sombong sekali ucapanmu itu, brengsek! Berterima kasihlah pada Lord-sama yang melarang kami membunuhmu jika tak sengaja berpapasan denganmu."

"Huh? Naif sekali." Yang memiliki iris merah memainkan jari telunjuknya di udara. "Mana yang lebih kalian suka? Terbakar gosong hingga mati.. atau membeku sampai ribuan tahun?"

"Sialan kau!" Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Namun tepukan di bahu menghentikan gerakannya. "Sudahlah Nii-san.. Tugas kita sudah selesai."

"Lord-sama akan murka jika kita bertindak diluar kehendaknya, " yang lain menambahkan.

"Bisa saja Nii-san dianggap pembelot dan berubah status menjadi buronan."

"Kkhh.. Sial!"

Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, sosok mereka pun hilang dari pandangan. Lenyap bersama angin.

Yang memiliki iris merah hendak melangkah pergi, ketika samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma manis yang membuatnya lapar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, digerakkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah yang luas. Menapaki rumput-rumput hijau yang ternodai warna merah kehitaman. Kembali mengendus. Dia lalu berbelok ke samping rumah. Suasana yang gelap bukan masalah baginya.

Aroma manis semakin kuat tercium, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tepatnya pada sesosok manusia yang bersandar lemah pada tembok. Tubuhnya gemetarnya dipenuhi luka. Baju putih miliknya ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. Tunggu.. apa yang ada dalam dekapannya itu? Bayi?

Menyadari kehadiran yang memiliki iris merah, si wanita berjalan tertatih—mencoba mendekat.

"T-tuan.." Bulan yang tak terhalangi kabut membuat si wanita bisa melihat sosok _harapannya_—walau tidak begitu jelas_._

"T-tolong —uughh." Mungkin karena tak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup, si wanita tanpa ragu menyerahkan bayi dalam dekapannya pada sosok di depannya.

Yang memiliki iris merah meneliti bayi dalam gendongannya. Tubuh mungilnya dilapisi selimut berwarna hijau. Kulitnya pucat, berbeda dengan kulit bayi pada umumnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Mungkin tertidur? Atau karena dia memang belum bisa membuka kedua kelopak matanya?

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Menggumamkan beberapa kata sebelum ambruk di tanah. Mati.

Merasa tak nyaman, bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan. Mulut kecilnya terbuka, seakan meminta sesuatu untuk di masukkan ke dalam sana. Mungkin lapar?

Yang memiliki iris merah memandang si bayi dengan wajah datar. "Aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kau hisap." Rasa tak nyaman mendadak melandanya. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia menggores jari telunjuk dengan kuku ibu jari. Menunggu cairan merah keluar dari sela-sela kulit dan dagingnya yang tergores, untuk kemudian mendekatkannya pada mulut sang bayi. Membiarkan setiap tetes darahnya dikecap oleh makhluk lemah dalam gendongannya.

Yang memiliki iris merah berbisik pelan. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan cepat." Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Nyawamu berada dalam genggamanku, takdirmu adalah kehendakku, dan hidupmu…"

Menghapus darah yang tercecer di sekitar bibir mungil dengan lidahnya, yang memiliki iris merah melanjutkan, "…Dan hidupmu…adalah bagian dari nyawaku."

Kembali mengingat kata yang diucapkan wanita tadi. Seulas senyum samar mendekati seringai terpatri di bibir yang memiliki iris merah.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

_Dan waktupun kembali berputar. Dengan jarum pendek yang mengarah tepat pada angka satu. Jarum yang lebih panjang mengarah tepat pada angka 12. Dan jarum panjang berwarna merah yang sedikit bergeser dari angka 12._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Cimahi panassssss…. Nas.. nas.. nas.. nas.. nas.. #digeplak**

**Tapi beneran deh, saya masih belum terbiasa dengan panasnya. Ngga bakalan bisa tidur kalau bukan di ubin dengan kipas angin yang menyala. Hahaha.. /apaan**

**Special for my birthday yang udah kelewat beberapa jam yang lalu. :3 Hahaha.. *ngakak nista***

**Niatnya fic ini mau dibuat 2 versi. RiRen sama AkaKuro, dengan cerita yang tidak berbeda jauh**—**atau sama? Habisnya mereka itu OTP yang bikin saya klepek-klepek setengah idup sampe ngga bisa ngelirik OTP lain. :3 /lebay**

**Mungkin karena kesibukan pkl, fic ini bakal lama updatenya. Hehe..**

**Buat yang (mungkin) nungguin fic kacau saya yang lain, dimohon untuk bersabar. Otak saya lagi kacau karena keseringan ngebatin(?) T^T #digampar**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
